Without Regret
by Papan Oujia
Summary: It's just him. His soul. His body. His mind. All without any recollection of his own. In the middle of nowhere, he started to think. "What do I do now?" [ARC 2 - Without a Guidance]
1. a - La Luna

**Without Regret**

**ARC 1: Without a Name**

**by Eroi Nica**

**a - La Luna**

.

The first thing he noticed when he was back to the consciousness was—

—the moon.

Bright and whole, illuminating the world with it's obscure light. It wasn't that much, but enough to make him see in the night.

He was somewhere.

A desert.

_Where?_

He blinked. His last memory was of a blond git pulling him along into a black hole with the thightest chain. It had been in the near end of Holy Grail War. He had defeated the arrogant king, he was one step closer to make through it, alive.

He remembered: he had a name. One of a pure, lucid, a name of his own. He remembered: he had a live. One of a straight, unsual, but ordinary live nonetheless.

But he can't remember it.

That he had lived a name, and lived a live.

That he had tried and failed miserably to realize his ideal.

(_I want to make everyone happy._)

(_I want to save everyone._)

He know it is impossible to reach. He know it like he know that sky is blue. He had seen the outcome of his ideal in from of a sword-using bowman.

(_I want to be the Hero of Justice._)

He remembered his ideal—his faith—just as he don't remember things. Like the arrogant king, the blond git, the sword-using bowman, or Holy Grail War.

(_What do all of that mean to him?_)

He lay there, on his back. Ignoring the sand started to make it's way to the remaining open wound his body have.

In the middle of nowhere, he started to think.

"What do I do now?"

He didn't remember his name. He didn't remember his live. He don't know where he is.

(_It's just him. His soul. His body. His mind. All without any recollection of his own._)

The conscious leave his mind.

—and a wagon stopped beside his body.

(**_iamtheboneofmysword—_**) He doesn't remember.


	2. b - Le Ciel

**b - Le Ciel**

.

Another thing to add in his mind.

Apparently, he had became a slave.

At first, he just shrugged off what they say. But then, when he take a second look at their uneasy and unhappy eyes, he couldn't let it go. They had patched his wound and healed him half-way. He had been taken into their lot by their owner after founded in the middle of the desert—in the middle of who-know-where.

At least he could help them. He could free them. He know he could do it. He know he could make it. Just like he know when he said—

"Trace, on."

—a pair of black and white blade will appeared in his palm. Just like he know how to wield them, how to use them, (_and how to make them_). Strange as it is, he doesn't mind it.

(_As if they had been with him this entire time. Cause it had._)

His eyes hardened. Everyone in the wagon stared at him. Ready to listen to anyhing he will say. "We should break free."

They had come nearing a civilization, he know. Because of it, he didn't hesitate to throw the owner and his guards to the waiting mouth of dessert monsters. He didn't flinch when he hear their screams. It happened after he disarm the guards of their weapon, and strip the owner of the wealth he carried on his person.

The dawn appearred in the corner of his vision as the sky changed to reddish hue.

The town could be seen with bare eyes as their wagon approaced the gate. He smiled to the ex-slave man beside him, the one who was managing the carriages.

"Now we are free."

The men, the women, the children and he himself sighed, glad that their journey in the desert had come to an end after days and days and days. He was glad he could made them smile. He was glad to save them.

They were not a slave anymore.

(_Secretly, he gazed at his palms. He know he can't save everyone, but he was glad he could save anyone._)


	3. c - Betamelijk

**c - Betamelijk**

.

In the town of Quor, he discovered things he didn't know about the world. Mainly, the dungeon, Magi, kingdoms, and magic. The first thing he did after he get everyone in his lot foods, drinks and proper clothes, was to learn how to read and write from a woman in their lot. She was a teacher before she became a slave—she was sold by her own husband to make money for gambling. Her name is Száraz, they call her Sara, a former citizen of Emperial of Leim.

He thought she was a lovely and patient teacher. She managed to get a job at a local orphanage. She was actually around 40s, but her face looks like she was 30s. Her hair was deep green, braided, and she have beautiful steel grey eyes. Her time as slave didn't render the beauty in her.

She taught him how to read, how to write, about the world she knew. Of the rukh, magic, magi, dungeon and dungeon capturers. And it turned out that there was a dungeon not too far from Quor. The Djinn who settled there was named Niyet.

He had checked it out in the end of the week, when his wounds were healed completely. It was a building, like a temple, with a rocky gate, a big turret on top of it, and also the symetrical red-orange-black-white dominated paint. All in all, it was extraordinarily gorgeous.

And trough everything, he had never remembered anything from before. Not his live. Not his name. Just his blades.

Just the hill of swords in his soul.

The ex-slaves he freed that day had scattered around Quor, searching for jobs and food before they run out of money. He had sold most of the wealth they got from their former owner. It had been used to feed everyone.

It wasn't much, but it's enough to feed everyone untill the adults have their job, he think. His live in Quor hadn't been anything but peace.

But when he noticed the group of their lot had marched out of the town towards the Dungeon, he could only ran to them desperately.

Were they too deep in despair to bring innocent children to enter a dungeon? He could only wondered. There were universal laws (_or common sense_, Sara said) that said Dungeons are dangerous. Yet they still went trough the clear door panel.

He followed them.

.

trivia:

the word "betamelijk" means "chaste" in Dutch

Száraz literally means "dry" in Hungarian

we use Turkish for the Djinn's name. Niyet means "intent". for what purpose? it's still secret.


	4. d - Lealtà

**d - Lealtà**

.

He could only stare at the ridiculousness in front of him.

Since they came into the Dungeon, everything had became a mess and a half. He rushed to search everyone and gather them. He only managed to gather 10 of them, 6 aldult man, a girl and 3 boys. The remaining 4, he don't know where they are. It had been half an hour since.

All the way, a boy, Tizta, clutched to him tightly. Currently he was carrying the little boy on his back.

They had managed to stay alive.

(_He managed to save them from those hungry monsters._)

Tizta yelled once more, "THERE!" he pointed to his left, seeing someone had came to his vision. He ran to the pointed dirrection, followed by the other ex-slaves behind him.

You can say he wasn't happy right now. But he could only clench his teeth when men explained their reason to enter a Dungeon without proper weaponary and help of a Magi.

(_A suicide, desperate mission._)

"We need food. And to get that, we need money. But we don't have a job, nor a house." a man he know as Azul said when they were walking trough the horde of monster.

"I don't care for whatever reason you decided to came here. But you all did, and that is the matter." He slashed one. And two. And three. Ten and thirty.

It didn't matter if that was his live he gambled for them. As long as they were save, it was enough for him.

(_I want to save everyone._) The voice whispered. He tightened his grip to the black and white blade in his palm.

(_I want everyone to be happy._)

Before he even know, the door opened and they were somewhere else entirely. He had lost his chance to save the remaining four.

(_I want to be the Hero of Justice._)

But he knew he can't.

.

trivia:

the word "lealtà" means "honesty" in Italian

we pick up the name "Tizta" from Hungarian "tizsta" which mean "limpid"

we choose the name "Azul" from Spainish Azure


	5. e - Hänsynslös

**e - Hänsynslös**

.

The Djinn, Niyet, as expected wasn't the most humble of his group.

He should knew it from the start as the blue skinned man with greenish hair greeted them in his majestic way.

Which was: "WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING IN MY DUNGEON?"

The Djinn's voice echoed troughout the room. It was a place filled with gold and all the treasury, he could only kneel. All the wounds he received from battling those monster and keeping everyone unscarred felt like it had multiplied itself. Tizta let out terrified sound as he jumped from his back onto the ground.

"Hey, are you alright?" the boy asked and he could only hugged himself, trying to stop his bleeding.

"I'll be alright as long as you are alright." he nodded to the boy, disregarding the open wounds. The blades in his palm started to dissimilate itself into blue particles.

The Djinn let out a heavy breathe to draw everyone's attention. "Now that you lot are here," Niyet said, "I cannot let you go."

Tizta then hugged him out of fear, "Why?" the hug became tighter as the terrified boy asked in shaky voice. But then Djinn scoffed arrogantly. The little accessories on him jiggled a bit as he move his rather average built body closer to the boy.

"You lot were no king nor led by a Magi," the Djinn tried to touch the boy, but he traced his blade and defended them just in time. His blade—now a golden magnificent sword —sliced trought the Djinn as if it was nothing, he cannot harm the blue man. "You lot shall not receive anything nor shall you get a chance to get out of here."

He slashed once again. "You will not touch one under my protection." he threatened, he know it won't work to his favor but he don't have anyway to get out now.

Niyet let a smirk on his lips grew. "Now, now, why would not we just make an agreement?" the Djinn offered. "For such you people to climb up my Dungeon was a feat itself. I may give you all the chance to get out of here."

He held his breathe. All the way, the blood had made a puddle below him. His mind was ready to shut itself down anytime, but he stood still, protecting the people behind his back.

The blood dripped from his wounds.

"How about this?" the Djinn took a look at everyone else, "You leave this boy here to die alone while you get out of this Dungeon?" The place bacame silent the second Niyet announced the deal, pointing at him.

"Leave him behind."

A man voiced his decision loudly. Another just gripped his waist and looked somewhere else. Others just stared at their feet.

But just as if the heavy feeling on his chest didn't mean anything, he thrusted his golden sword to the ground—forcing the beautiful blade to help him stand still.

"I will be glad to help them."

"But you kept me alive this whole time! I won't leave you behind!" Like the mawkish boy he always had been, Tizta pulled his ripped clothes, didn't want to let go.

He smiled at the little boy, "As long as you are save, my sacrifice is nothing."

(_I want to save everyone._)

"You should go with them." he pushed the boy slightly with his shaking arm. He was bleeding too much.

A man then forcefully gripped Tizta and made the boy let him go. "We shall live, if that mean to leave him to demise alone." the man said.

Niyet's face seems like slightly disapproving, but still smirking nonetheless. "The deal is settled then," and a bright light errupting from the ground bellow them. A second passed and they are gone.

Niyet then satred intently at him, the only one remaining in the room. His mask, the arrogant facade had worn off. And now, what he was seeing was a regretted face of a weary man. He didn't say anything at first, but when his mouth opened he asked him.

"You know that these people you work so hard to protect will abandon you. You are heading for your hill of swords alone. So tell me, why don't you curse your fate?"

He could only smile at his question. Despite the wound. Despite the heavy feeling. Despite the betrayal. Despite everything else, he still smiled.

(_He knows it is impossible to do._)

"Because I want my life to be useful for once, I want to save someone."

(_He wants to be the Hero of Justice._)

The Djinn's eyes softened for a moment. The blood still dripping from his wounds, and he could pass out anytime now. But that didn't made him forget the next thing Niyet said before bright light filled his vision—

"I, Niyet the Djinn of Faith and Tenacity had came to a decision."

**_YOU SHALL BE MY KING._**

**_._**

trivia:

hänsynslös mean "wanton/reckless" in Swedish


	6. Interlude I - Hashiru

**Without Regret**

**Interlude - With an Affection**

**by Aria Nica**

**I - Hashiru**

.

Some may say he was a traitor. But what he did, was entirely for the good of their world. He may not able to do everything he could do. He may not be able to finish what he started those years ago.

He wasn't **done**.

(_He is the failure itself._)

That woman's the scariest thing in the world. That woman didn't deserve to call herself a mother. Nor the one who birthed him deserve that title.

(_No woman in his life ever did._)

He will never yield for HER purpose.

He will never yield for THEIR purpose

He will never yield for **whatever **they did.

But when he saw IT, he give up.

But when he saw THAT, he surrender.

(**_Whyyy?_**_ He wasn't supposed to do it._)

He knew from that day, he was the worst man in the world. He's selfish. He's arrogant. He could only became the other end of their doing. He's the **worst**.

He could only sat there as his pure white started to taint into black.

And his mind blanked.

And his body limped.

And his despair became true.

He's nothing but a _tool_.

He's nothing but a _doll_.

All he could do was just sat there, smiling mindlessly like nothing had happened.

The perfection.

The complete falsity.

(_The _**_Irony_**.)

The one his siblings can't even connect.

Not even the closest.

Discounting the farthest.

He's almost completely broken.

There exist only one person he could connect to. He lost him to THEM.

(_He want to smile a genuine smile. He want to live an ordinary life. He want to love the simple love._) He want to survive long enough to do so.

He want to give his Connected One his pure smile. His pure emotion.

He wasn't scared of death. (_He's scared of not _**_surviving_**.)

So he ran.

(_Don't you remember? He's selfish._)

And it did **wonders**.

(_He wasn't a thing._)

(_But he didn't remember anymore. _**_Of those days he spent in the depth of hell._**)

.

trivia:

the word "hashiru" meant "to run" in Japanese.

.

.

.

**Authors' Note**:

Thank you for every reviews, follows, favorites, and every seconds you had spent to read this fanfic. We're really happy to see your reactions towards our story, we will write better for the upcoming chapters.

Actually, up to the point of last chapter, the core idea of this story was taken from the challenge of a certain amazing writer, **A Dyslextic Writer**, that was written in the profile. Eroi was really hooked with the idea and decided to just "fuck it, I will drag everyone else into this" and thus this story was created. He's the one who did the first five chapters, and we have five writer in total.

FYI, each of the chapter's title was taken randomly from whatever word in the chapter, and then we translate it using Google Translate into a random languae. Because of it, if you found some title didn't quite fit the chapter, please don't laugh. Just..please. Also, we're not native English-speaker, please forgive for every gramatical error found in this story. If you found any, please tell us and we will fix it immediately.

Once again, thank you for your apreciation!

**SPOILER **(Read if you want) The Shirou in this fanfic wasn't simply an amnesiac Shirou that was somehow transported from the end of UBW to the world of Magi. No, we aren't going for that one simple and cliché plot. He had a past in Magi universe, before he was in the desert he was somewhere else as someone else. Guess who are he and his Connected One just from this chapter's hints, I dare you. I will give those who correctly guessed a jar of virtual cookies. Thank you. **END OF SPOILER**

.

So,

From now on, this story will follow our own original plot. We are going to make Shirou interact with the key characters of Magi, slowly revealing his identity bit by bit. Just..excuse us for some fact or whatever that isn't in line with the canon.

But the thing is... each of us have different take of the story after Shirou conquered Niyet. We cannot choose one. So please vote and choose which route you want us to write in review! The next chapter will be updated in one or two weeks, far longer than this first 6 chapters.

**1st route**, _Beyond Limit/Self-Destroy_ is where Shirou throw his all, head first to realize Emiya Shirou's Hero of Justice ideal and how he feel pain in because of the scar that remained from his life as [censored]. It torture him mentally because he can't do anything to ease his pain and protect his ever-forgotten Connected One. This Shirou is the angstest and the most broken of many. The core idea was provided by Jie-Fe.

**2nd route**, _Finding Path/Changing Fate_ is where Shirou was torn between living his new life, realizing Emiya's impossible ideal and searching for his Connected One. He cannot choose one so he want to know who he want to be and what he want to do. Those feeling made his mental very fragile, varying, ever-wavering, unsteady and unpredictable. This Shirou have an ironic story. The core idea was provided by Oreo Nica.

**3rd route**, _Red Orchid/Root Fixation_ is where Shirou decided to life his new life without being haunted by his past. He have new name, new bond, even new siblings. His scar healed bit by bit, and he became completely different person compared to [censored] and Emiya, to the point when he finally met his Connected One, he isn't immediately recognized, and he doesn't even know who his fellow adventurer is. This Shirou have vague, doubtful and traitor-ful story. The core idea was provided by Aria Nica.

**4th route**, _Half Wonder/Following Rukh_ is where Shirou felt doesn't have any purpose in his existence, he just want to survive and enjoy his life in peace as a magic-user. But his condition made it really hard to life without being haunted by nightmare of someone he loved very much. He felt pain in almost every breath he took, he know if he want to stay it won't be easy nor happy. So he isolated himself somewhere else, he didn't want to feel the pain he felt when he lost his Connected One. This Shirou is the most selfish than any. The core idea was provided by Eroi Nica.

**5th route**, _Black Sun/Black Knight_ is where Shirou unconsiously yearning for his Connected One and will use his all to protect him. He helped anyone and didn't want anyone to die in his watch because he can't let anyone to feel what it is to lose someone. His subconsious always trying to reach for his Connected One, going to wherever his instinct told him until Shirou found him. This Shirou is really desperate and have hard time to sort his emotion out. The core idea was provided by 01-February/Tsuki.

Choose wisely. :) It's up to your vote.

_Sign out,_

**_Papan Oujia_**

.

.

P.S.: We are looking for beta, but don't know how to. So, anyone?

P.S.2: Jie just doesn't want to admit that Eroi's idea sounds good.

P.S.3: No, don't believe him. Tsuki's better.

P.S.4: Aria pouted, we reject her idea. #no #bignono

P.S.5: In the end we never quit arguing, so please choose wisely.

_see you_


	7. i - tidsrum

**_sorry for being late!_**

**Without Regret**

**ARC 2: Without a Guidance**

**i - tidsrum**

**by 01-February**

.

He opened his eyes and met the dazzling light of sunshine before his eyes. His left hand tried to block the sun at reflex. Eh..his hand was unscarred, and he was wearing something he wasn't the last time he remember.

He blinked. _What in the world..?_

He quickly sat and gaze around. He is..where? All he could see were white sand, the clear blue sea and coconut trees here and there.

This wasn't Quor nor inside Niyet.

"**_YOU SHALL BE MY KING._**"

As the wind breeze past his eyes, he blinked. Did Niyet just..choose him to be a "king"? How long has it been since then?

(_How long has he been unconscious?_)

He hope Quor's alright. He hope Tizta and Sara are alright. But now, he need to eat and drink.

His clothes, despite it's quite eye-catching appearance, was surprisingly practical and light. He wore a red 3/4 sleeve red vest, black light armor that fit his perfectly healthy body, red loose trouser, all under an ever-clean white cloak with hoodie. He also had a seathed golden sword on his waist.

_Huh..?_

It was unfamiliar, but he could only continued his journey—if that even count as one. He sighed. He need to eat something. The hilt of a golden sword on his wrist gleamed beneath the sunlight.

(_Everything is so bright._)

GROWWWLL

"I'm hungry."

.

* * *

It was half a day since he is back to conscious. Unscattered, with proper clothes, a fitting scabbard and a pretty much real golden sword—the seems real, not the traced one, Sword of the Stone, Caliburn.

(_He stood there, silent. How does exactly he know this sword? Why Caliburn?_)

The golden sword had now became the metal vessel of his Djinn, the man with weary eyes, Niyet.

He never tought about anything since he took his first step after Niyet. But apparently, he had became a "Djinn Warrior" or "Dungeon Capturer", he think. It's still a foreign concept for him, being a "Dungeon Capturer" (_and whatever it entails_). He was content during his days as a mere teen ex-slave that could shape his 'magoi' (_hmm..it doesn't sounds right on his ears..._) into swords, and right now he is somewhere else entirely.

He gushed his red hair with his left hand roughly, uncaring.

(_...eh, isn't it black before..?_)

He shook his head. That's not important right now.

He need a plan. A simple plan is a nice one.

"I need to get to a city." he exclaimed, dragging his covered feet through the white sand. His hair were pulled aside by the wind. The tip of his cloak was wet of sea water.

Sometimes later, he sighed, and looked up, trough the rays of dimming sunshine from under a tree canopy. The sky darkened, welcoming the night. "I need to hurry."

Despite his decision, he still walked slowly, just following to whereever his feeling lead him. He had noticed things now that he could think clearly.

"Do I need a name?"

He kicked the ground with his left foot before looking to the sky. It was already purplish blue, cloudless day, and the sun had barely leave the mountain behind—a direction to the east. "Should I go that way?" he asked to noone.

For the period of time, he didn't really care. He started to change his direction.

(_He adamantly stared to the ever distant horizon, it does bring a memory of it's own._)

(_Of the ones he vaguely remembered._)

(_He always look to the east._)

.

* * *

trivia:

tidsrum means "time/period" in Danish

just think about a simple version Archer's armory. I'm sorry for being a lazy bum

* * *

.

.

a/n: Finally after three weeks passed, we got the result of the route pool.

Route 1: 4 vote.

Route 2: 2 vote.

Route 3: 1 vote.

Route 4: 0 vote.

Route 5: 1 vote.

Not so many, but I suppose that's alright, hm. Thanks to you Jie got to order me this and that to do chapter 6-10. She's too tense for her own good, really. And Eroi pouted.

(I too want to write a story about Shirou while he attend Magnostadt and suffer there...)

(Everyone is so fucked up, okaaay...?)

Another mystery to solve...Shirou's appearance isn't what it used to be? Why is his Djinn "Niyet" rather than directly picking from Ars Goetia? Why did Niyet choose him as his "king"?

(Blame Eroi, really, for these twist. And maybe, just maybe, blame me along for inspiring him(?). Heck, this thing is so freaking full of twist AND it was written from Shirou's point of view. He didn't notice many things, so we didn't write many things.)


	8. ii - avgrenset

**ii - avgrenset**

.

"What was that thing?"

From far away, he could smell the rotten kind. It wasn't pleasant and certainly wasn't good for anything it could be. But the good news is: he finally found a town, or rather a little kingdom.

(_Somehow, those rotten kind didn't smell unfamiliar. Why?_)

It's name was Balbadd, and currently, it was not in it's best condition. The people were poor, starved and definitely weren't taken care of by the Kingdom. He shook his head, what kind of a kingdom Balbadd was, ignoring the inhabitants severely.

(_The corrupted kind, of course._)

He walked from one side of the Kingdom to the other.

(_Aah, he was so far away from home._)

.

* * *

He hummed softly as he looked at a scrawny woman smiling at him, holding close her baby to her chest. He remember her, just a week ago she was trying to mug him with a mere kitchen knife. Her name is Tresa. Her nine month old baby boy, Rem, need food and milk. But her scrawny body cannot provide it and her baby started to show sign of malnutrition, so she went to mug someone. That someone is him, and he just give her some fruits he got on his way here.

For her, pity is better than crime. She let him to stay in her ruin of a house. Her husband, Rar, has left her when she was pregnant with Rem.

As days went, he learned how to get free ingridients from the merchants nearby and re-learned how to cook dishes.

(_He know how to do the deed. He know the perfect way to cook bad vegetables and fishes that wasn't entirely edible._)

He didn't know why ke know it. He wondered if it has something to do with a beautiful chain that bound him, pulling to the darkness in his dreams.

(_Or the fire. Or those teary red eyes._)

"It's warm. Thank you." Tresa smiled at him, as she blowed her share of soup. How many years has passed since the last time she have a warm meal..? Four or five, maybe?

He smiled back at her. "It's my pleasure."

(_That's plenty enough for him, a simple smile._)

He want to see that grateful smile more. He want to safe people more. He want to feel this simple happiness more.

Those genuine eyes, genuine word, genuine smile—he want to see more!

(_He want to learn more how to do it._)

Thus he started to help people doing their thing, survive the day, and cook something warm. The people started to have their smile back, even just a litle. Without knowing his name, they called him "the saint". A livesaver in this desperate daily life.

(_No. He's no saint. No. Just a man doing things for self-fulfilment._)

(_Not that he know it._)

And then when he stopped to help some poor people that dusk, he heard about them. The Fog Troupe, the Hero of Poor, a group of thief who steal from these filthy rich noble for them to share with the poor. He raised his brow when a man told him the story of the famous charismatic Leader of Fog Troupe, Alibaba the Wonder.

(_It sounds pretty familiar. Where did he ever hear about it?_)

(_Unknowingly, his mind sent an image of a green cloaked legendary thief-archer._)

He made a mental note of them, and decided to take a look of them. The Fog Troupe.

He met one member in a fortunate night, days after.

Not just a mere member, but the leader himself, apparently. Alibaba covered his face, leaving his bright yellow eyes to be shown, dimly glowing in the dark, making the image of misteriousness around him.

But the gaze he gave him alone didn't make him back off.

(_He had far worse before._)

He smiled at the leader, when he finally made his choice.

"Let me join your Fog Troupe."

Alibaba stared for some time before saying "You may. What's your name?"

His mouth stopped in it's pathway.

(_Is this the power of Magi-chosen King Candidate?_)

The people quiet for a moment, waiting for their savior to finally introduce himself after all the time they simply call him "the saint".

He thought for a second before he came with a good enough name for himself. "My name,"

(_It's—_)

"is Shirou. Ren Shirou."

Both his name has it's own meaning.

Clear the impure.

Arrow.

Clarity.

(_Just like his intention._)

"Nice to meet you, Shirou."

(_Clear and straight forward._)

.

trivia:

Avgrenset mean "bounded" in Norwegian.

the word "ren" literally mean "clear" in Norwegian

the name "Ren Shirou" here have the different kanji compared to "Emiya Shirou". Ren for "refine/clear impurities", Shi for "arrow/dart" and Rou for "clarity/transparency". Unlike Emiya's Shirou which mean "fourth son"


	9. iii - adevărul

**iii - adevărul**

.

He glanced back at the sleeping people he leave behind as he followed Alibaba to came to Fog Troupe's headquarter. The rotten smell tend to be far stronger when they were getting closer, he could only pinch his nose from time to time. But Alibaba doesn't seems too bothered, judging by his relaxed posture, he even suspected Alibaba didn't know a thing about the foulness.

(_Such innocence, such purity._)

Apparently, Alibaba Saluja, he learn later on, was another user of Metal Vessel, Conqueror of Amon in Qishan. The charismatic leader of Fog Troupe was a late teenager, with blond hair and equally bright eyes full of hope.

(_Even if it's covered in fog, it's still there. _**_Hope_**_._)

That night, the leader take him to met his new comrades. At the point, he could only stared blankly at the pile of debrish that stood tall in front of him with a few people sat around it.

"He is our new recruit. Say hi to Ren Shirou." Alibaba introduced, pushing him forward, breaking his train of tought.

He just smiled, trying real hard not to vomit right there and right then because of the rotten smell that seems to linger thickly in the air. From several of his new comrades.

(_Gross. But he was somehow used to it. He wonders why._)

"Nice to meet you."

One of his new comrades, a young man with curly black hair and rotten smell radiated strongly from him—from the sword he carried along—smiled at him. He hold the grudge to simply back off, it's improper. "Welcome to the Fog Troupe. I see, Alibaba had made himself a new ally."

(_How did he know about the concept of "proper" and "improper"? Sara never have any spare time to teach him manner._)

A woman approached him next, "Shall I call you Shirou or Ren, then?" She, too, have a strong foul smell.

He continued to smile slightly, "Shirou is fine."

(_He is fine._)

(_I am fine._)

(_Is he?_)

The night passed, and he once again found himself speaking with Alibaba. Just the two of them. Standing in the port, watching as the dawn came.

"You know? Actually I am the Third Prince of Balbadd." the blond said. "I ran the last time I was here."

(_He ran_.)

He just hummed, not too surprised by the revelation. A Dungeon Capturers were either have King's blood in them or was choosen by their respective Magi as their King Candidate. Alibaba have both of them. The leader have the blessing of a Magi, and the blood of King.

(_He knows._)

"You fought for your people. It wasn't something I against." he exclaimed.

Alibaba just stared oddly at him. "You are really something." the blond said. "I expect you to throw a fit just now." The wind passed gently. "You're quite the extraordinary one, aren't you, Shirou?"

(_..a name of his own..._)

He raised an eyebrow. But then just giggled slightly. "I am nothing but a human with his quirks." he then smiled for so many times at the leader. "What am I supposed to do wasn't even a Dungeon Capturers could control."

(_He's not supposed to be controlled by anyone._)

Alibaba stiffened. The leader stared at him intently, suspicious. "Are you another one?" he finally asked. "What are you here for?"

A sincere hum was made as he bought his sheathed sword in front of Alibaba. "I am. I don't know, this is just the first town I found after I cleared Niyet in Quor. I was send near here." he replied, drawing the sword enough to show Alibaba the pentagon on the base of it's blade.

(_Not exactly near. But he didn't lie. He didn't want to lie._)

"That is a nice sword you have, Shirou." Alibaba commented, once again relaxed. "Then, what is your purpose, exactly, joining Fog Troupe?"

(_I want to make everyone happ—_)

"I want to help people, that's all."

(_There is more of it._)

Because he know; to help one is to doom another. In order to save many he need to doom a few. He can't save everyone.

(_How does he know?_)

He just want to be useful.

He just want to save someone.

He just want to see that smile on their faces.

He just didn't want to have any regret in his life.

(_Does he..?_)

(_He forget about the foul smell._)

Not an single truth. Nor a lie.

Alibaba beamed at his words. "This is the first time I see my fellow Dungeon Capturer!" And hope filled his eyes as he ranted on about his Dungeon adventure.

(_Deep in his heart, he eminently worder if his decision to have a name and greater responsibility is alright._)

(**_steelismybodyandfireismyso—_**) He nodded, late as it is, he didn't care, "Me too."

(He isn't lying.)

.

trivia:

Adevărul means "truth" in Romanian

they assume Ren is his first name and Shirou is his last


	10. iv - oferować

**iv - oferować**

.

"Strange."

He stopped on his way when he heard a boy muttered something under his breathe. He turned to find a boy with deep blue hair braided into one staring right at him with eyes that's not so different from the hair.

He blinked.

The boy nothing but smiled.

(_Srange._)

His eyes was staring directly to his own soul, watching, unwavering. Maybe a rather creepy. The white bird swirled, danced, singing and praising the boy in silence. He smell real nice, of rain and sunshine, of gold and dust, of innocence and purity, of love and caress. He's eerily..familiar, and at the same time unfamiliar.

(_Hm? The loved..ones...?_)

"I'm sorry?" he stated at the short boy that gave him some weirdly familiar vibe. He could heard the sound of birds chirping happily around the boy as he smiled wide. Beside the boy, stood a young teenage girl with her light red hair standing out of the rest of people around them. They are led by a purple haired man wearing clothes that didn't quite fit and a lot tinier than his own body.

(_The smell of incomplete-ness, the _**_haaaaalf _**_and haaaalf of his rukh._)

He once again focused at the blue boy. "Your rukh." the boy exclaimed with exited tone, as if he had found a brand new toy or talking about the favorite thing the have. "It's not completely white, just like Sin-san."

(_Same..incomplete?_)

He blinked.

His what?

(_Weird._)

He shook his head. "What does that even mean." and sighed a litle. "I think it's just fine."

(_To be honest, he doesn't really _**_know_**_._)

The boy grinned at his words, and then—"I am Aladdin, this onee-chan is Morgiana and he is Sin-san!" he smiled back at him, "Nice to meet you!"

(_Where did he feel complete? When was the last time he _**_feel _**_complete? What did a "complete", a "fulfilment", meant to him?_)

Ignoring the loud chatting in the street sides of Balbadd, speaking about their Saint whom without second tought helped them do anything and gradually reinstalled smiles on their faces over litle things. Ignoring the soft sound from those rukh he can't completely see—only partially, and trough smell—the pleased grin plestered on Aladdin's lips.

(_Yes. All he could do is _**_smile_**_._)

(_Smile and never _**_show _**_them his true face._)

"My name is Shirou. Nice to met you too."

Smile.

—**_Help!_**

Smile.

(_Odd._)

Morgiana, being a good friend she is, nodded at him before telling Aladdin to move, let not get lost of their 'leader'—or so he could comprehend from their conversation.

And then they left after saying goodbye.

(_May I know who will they became?_)

(_Will they be the savior? Or the destoyer? Or just a mere bystander?_)

Aladdin feels familiar.

He tilted his head as someone's face flashed in his eyes.

(**F.A.M.I.L.I.A.R.**)

He _dreamed_.

(_Maybe of that something that should _**_fill _**_his hollow, of that someone that should complete his _**_missing _**_half._)

He _daydreamed_.

Of the dreaded Black shakily waver.

On those pale White of a paper.

With Gold which made it sharper.

And fiery Red burning in tears and **_anger_**.

(**_Real F.A.M.I.L.I.A.R._**)

He does not know who.

Yet, it made him cry.

He's scared.

(_...of losing his only friend to THEM._)

(_...of losing the only one he can connect to THEM._)

(..of losing the other half of his soul to THEM.)

(_.why..?_)

He could offer nothing.

He didn't have anything.

But he still lost something.

(_He know._)

(_He had lost _**_him_**_._)

(_He **lost** him in the depth of hell._) Yet he do not remember.

"Who did I lost..?"

(_Him._)

(_He lost **him**._)

"Why can't I remember..?"

.

trivia:

the word "oferować" meant "offer" in Polish

that's basically his Connected One's general appearance

i like giving people spoiler, and Eroi didn't say anything


	11. v - razones

**v - razones**

.

Alibaba was..someone worthy of the title "King". The charismatic leader was smart, clever, simple, straight-forward, patient, honest and of course charismatic. He would do anything to help the citizen of Balbadd—he is the prince for the god's sake. He would became the villain if they need him to. He even led a thief troupe to raid noble houses for money and foods to feed his citizen.

Alibaba would do anything to ensure his citizen happy, safe and sound. He was a great King Candidate, with his own flaws and his own plus. His Magi certainly didn't make a mistake in choosing him.

Alibaba was exactly what they need him to be.

Then what about him? What about Shirou himself? What could Shirou be proud of?

Maybe his face? No. He's just a mere male with common reddish hair and golden yellow eyes...or maybe not that common.

(_...Red? Isn't his hair black before?_)

Wait, he stopped as he faced his reflection on the surface of the river that flowed across Balbadd, his hand trailed his own cheek, deeply inspecting his golden eyes.

_Weren't__ his eyes blue before?_

He blinked as he tried to remember those days he spent studying under Sara's turtleage.

_"You have such a good shade of black as hair. It fits your pale face just right. But I really want to cut it short."_

_Ah_, he longed for Quor. He had cut his hair short there, didn't he?

How were they there he wonder? Were his lot going to be fine without his aid? Did Tizta and the others really get out of the Dungeon that day?

Niyet wouldn't sent them somewhere else, _right_?

_"Your eyes, too, are sharp and keen. It's beautiful shade of blue, just like how sky looks at times like this."_

_Ah_, he remembered his eyes as blue. Not gold. Sara said it herself.

(_And his hair as black. Not red._)

(_How could this be..?_)

He sighed. How did his features even changed drastically like this? Was this Niyet's fault too?

Like, the man with weary eyes even choose him as his King Candidate when he clearly didn't have what it takes to be a King, nor the blessing of Magi. He could only stood there as the djinn single-handedly decided to simply picked him. And now, he reside inside of his sword, Caliburn, the Sword of Stone, which history, legend, making and power he could saw, replicate and use at will, but not the djinn that resided within it.

He cannot read Niyet.

He didn't know it's powers beside changing colours of things at will (_maybe that's what happened with his hair and eyes?_) and sometimes levitating things off the ground when he compacted some of his magoi into his sword and it change into another sword entirely (_...__what the heck is that? ...what the heck is Djinn Equip, Alibaba _**_help_**_!_)

He really didn't know it's power at all.

He did not understand why Niyet choose him at all.

(_Hm...?_)

Maybe his habbit and personality? No. That time, he was just being selfish (_or selfless_) when he decided that no one will die in his watch.

(_He's tired of deaths. Maybe traumatized. But it's definitely bad for his health, to see anyone dying by his eyes. Sara smiled, _but that's just **humane**_. He wondered._)

That one time he just want to be useful. He just want to actually be brave and stand up for those he want to protect for once.

(_They say, you _**_cannot _**_enter Niyet without the intent. There's reasons why that dungeon was named Niyet._)

Then, what intention did he have when he decided to enter Niyet?

What did he do to deserve the right to became Niyet's "king"?

...

...is it because of his _answer_?

_"Cause I want my life to be useful for once, I want to save someone."_

..because he want to be the **_Hero of Justice_**?

...or is it because he want to save someone?

...or because he want to be **useful **even just for that once?

.

.

.

.

Maybe because he have his faith in believeing; the _ideal _he want to follow to the end of his his time.

(_Niyet is the Djinn of _**_Faith _**_and Tenacity after all._)

His ideal..?

(_To save everyone?_)

His impossible ideal...?

(_He can't save **everyone**._)

His **faith**.

(_But to save many, he need to doom the few._)

His broken promise...

To a caring father. To the gentle parents. To a beautiful king. To his beloved siblings. To the girl in red. To the people he never clearly remember.

—to his future self.

"_Even if you are **not wrong**, doesn't mean you are **right**._"

(_To _**_him_**_._)

"Why do I want to be the Hero of Justice?"

(_Why do I need to follow an impossible ideal?_)

(_Why do I need to fulfill a forgotten promise?_)

"How do I even know what it is?"

He stared blankly at the blurring reflection on the water surface. He didn't know what's right, nor what's wrong. But he know his priority is to make anyone he could reach happy, safe and sound.

He knew the perfect way to do so.

"I need to eliminate those corrupt noblemen."

(_Whatever it takes._)

.

trivia:

razones is Ukrainan for "reasons"

Jie is an oni in disguise /imsorry


	12. Interlude II - Hitam

**Without Regret**

**Interlude: With an Affection**

**by Aria Nica**

**II - Hitam**

.

And he lost him to the depth of hell.

He the only one he can connect to.

(_He failed to protect him._)

They took his connected one, severing his bonds into broken pieces. Parts the two of them can barely patch together into a working thing. And between them, none have the **real** experience of facing the cruel world outside their rooms.

(_He could only smile, burying his feeling deep down inside his tiny litle heart. Not risking for it to be shown._)

(_His connected one is stronger. He struggled, he fought them every other chance he had._)

(_Always and always to the point he didn't have the power to do so, nor the **will** to do so._)

They broke their one remaining bond. Smashing it to the ground, slapped him down. They left them to _rot_ away.

No one care; no one dare.

His bonded one was almost **_broken_**.

(_He alone can't cover the big gaping hole in his utterly destroyed heart._)

(_He alone can't fill the hollow he had inside his own creaking soul._)

It frighten them both.

What **would** they do if either one of them _broke_ completely, turn the table and screw the other in the process?

What would **they** do if one of the two leashed out and _hurt_ each other in the end?

What would they **do** if SHE decided they are _worthless_ and get rid of them one day?

..what would he do when the other one **die**?

(_They clung tightly to each other._)

(_As the storm break away, and the harsh cold slipped past their thin blanket._)

...he didn't want to lose the only _one_ he could dearly call as "his".

(_They don't want to be separated._)

Even if it cost his live, if his connected one lives, free, survives and happy he will _gladly_ trade his soul.

(_As long as he's happy, he won't hesitate to do anything._)

As his connected one smiled, with the last few of energy he have with several pure white rukh—visible enough for him to see—started to **taint** and blackened from despair of _disrepair_, he took a deep breath.

_"You're my _**first**_ King to choose. You're my _**last**_ thing to have." _

He said while his smile slowly lowering itself, thus his mind descended into madness. His long black hair freely hanging, flowing with the breeze of wind from the creak of the window's frame.

(_No, don't let me be the last. Don't give up!_)

(_He can't say. Not with their state right now._)

And as response, he embraced him just before the last white rukh turned into black. He won't let go.

_"I'm happy I've ever met you." _

Smiling like a fool, hoping for miracle to came.

(_It doesn't._)

And the last thing he remembered before he succumbed into the darkness, was the sound of **_pained_** voice.

_"I'm sorry for giving up."_

They are **broken** beyond repair.

(_I'm sorry for not being strong enough to protect you from THEM._)

Because he had lost everything of his, including his ability to express his own **_feeling_**.

(_He didn't know what short of face he should be giving at time like this._)

Instead, he smiled like the fool he is.

.

trivia:

hitam means "black" in Indonesian

and no, it's not romance, just platonic okay (or maybe a mix of _philia_ and _pragma_)

**Authors' Notes**:

We're sorry for being so fucking late to update this. We are rather full handed with many events going on in August, like the latest 17 Aug's Indonesia Independence Day and Ied Mubarrak before (well, I got to eat some beef so it's alright).

But don't worry, we will update as soon as possible.

-_Aria Nica_


	13. vi - percaya

i am sorry for the lateness, it's almost new year and we only managed to finish three chapters! wtf.

and just fyi we edited chapter 1-10 because of some...ridiculuousness it contain. it's not that noticeable, but we hope you enjoy it.

it's AU or rather canon diverge from now on. and surprisingly a change of views! congratulation(?) and beware for OOCness.

.

* * *

.

**Without Regret**

**ARC 2: Without a Guidance**

**vi - percaya**

**by Oreo Nica**

.

"I need to kill these corrupt nobles."

Alibaba shivered at the word.

_Did Shirou just..!_

"I want to make them happy."

Every part of his body froze at that instant. He could feel his heart beating fast, his breath stopped and his mind is running so fast he can't fully understand what he was even thinking at the time.

Kill? Did he just say 'kill'? He want to kill??! Corrupt..nobles...?!

To..make 'them' happy?

Alibaba gaped, he lost his breath. The aura Shirou leaked felt overwhealming, pressuring, suffocating him in a depressing tone, yet very honest and emotionless. A _blank_.

He was shaking from head to toe. He rubbed his left hand with the other, trying to comfort himself and hoping to stop the sudden tremor.

But still—

It scares Alibaba.

"S-Shi-Shirou?"

Alibaba cursed inside, why must his voice stuttered at time like this?!!

Shirou instantly turned back and blinked. His golden yellow eyes stared directly to his bright yellow ones. Once. Twice. Trice. And then a smile was showed for him to see. A _false_ smile that didn't quite reach his eyes—which was hollow, empty, void of emotion at that very moment.

Alibaba visibly flinched, but Shirou didn't seems to notice it.

"Ah, Alibaba. Do you need something?"

_(Do you need me to do something?)_

_(Ne, Alibaba—)_

_(__Tell me—)_

He shook his head without second thought. The blond leader then gave the red haired swordsman a strained smile, trying hard not to think about anything for now.

He can freak out later, far far FAR away from the other Dungeon Capturer.

But now, he need to escape those hollow eyes.

And maybe bring Shirou back to sanity.

He is still his friend after all.

"No. Nothing for now." he answered immediately.

_(Do you need something, Alibaba?)_

_(I need you to came back to your sense.)_

Shirou breathed out. "Is that so? Then it's okay." Alibaba released his hand and nodded at the redhead, reassuring him that he's alright. Alibaba's fine. Shirou's **_fine_**.

He didn't need to worry.

"We are gathering now. You can came too. We will come up with the plan for tomorrow's raid."

**_Forget it._ **

**_Just forget about it._ **

(_He cannot._)

Forget about it already, damnit!

.

* * *

.

Shirou never talk too much.

To be frank, Alibaba didn't know much of Shirou beside the things he said.

He only know his name is Ren Shirou, a Dungeon Capturer who cleared the dreaded Dungeon of Niyet in Desert City of Quor. A city he once considered as an ideal spot when he ran away from Balbadd. Alibaba had visited it in his journey back to his kingdom.

Back then, no longer than two month ago, Quor was still a normal city with a rather peaceful situation. He didn't see any slave treated too badly, nor any crime and strays on the roadside. Heck, they even have an orphanage.

Niyet Dungeon, as far as he remembers, has always been the most disturbing, weird and unique compared to any other dungeon Alibaba knows of. Not only it changed every other day—in shape and colors—but also that they know nothing of it beyond the requirement of enterance. The name "Niyet" was taken from the sclupture that appeared just beside it's entrance.

* * *

**_Without losing something, you won't gain anything._ **

**_Thus let me know your faith._ **

**_Let me know your desire._ **

**_And only ones who have this could pass trough my door._ **

**_Intent. _**

* * *

Because of this very sclupture, there was some popular saying in Quor, mainly "no pain no gain" and "you can't do anything without the intent to do so".

To conquer Niyet, you need a lot of willpower. A lot LOT of and clear CLEAR willpower, desire, intent, purpose and faith of your own. What do you want, what do you desire, what's your purpose, what do you have faith in, every question have their own meaning, they said. Whoever cleared Niyet has the toughest mental and faith in whatever their believe or ideal is.

That's the main reason of why Alibaba decided to go to Qishan instead of Quor. Alibaba knew he doesn't have faith nor a purpose clear enough to pass Niyet's entrance.

And Shirou— Shirou is the Champion of that Niyet. And since the first time the red head said he had conquered Niyet, Alibaba always thought...

...how much **_faith _**does Shirou _have _to clear Niyet?

It terrifies him.

.

trivia:

percaya means "believe" in Indonesian

a major turning point, mwahaha


	14. vii - congelati

**vii - congelati**

.

Ren Shirou is an unknown variable.

No one know him beside the things Shirou told himself; of his forgotten past, the unclear present, and an unpredicted future. Shirou was a paper, one that had been drenched down until the ink on it faded.

A clean state.

A dirty memories.

Alibaba had asked almost anything that come to mind. In order to know him better, to trigger something, maybe.

"Do you have family?"

"I don't know." The red haired man smiled with his void eyes as they walked down the street. The sword hung on his waist and red headband keeping his hair from his forehead.

It was a gift from Alibaba. To celebrate Shirou joining the Troupe.

"What do you mean you do not know? You really don't remember your own family?" Alibaba asked, hands behind his head. Honestly he was expecting just that, but it won't hurt to make sure it's true.

Shirou nodded. "Exactly. I don't know. I don't know if I have siblings, or parents or granny, or uncle, aunt, nor do I remember a cousin." he stopped on his step and looked at him. "What about you?"

Alibaba grinned as he explained his own family to the swodsman in red. "Kassim is family, albeit adopted along with his little sister Mariam. And I had mother, she was a royal maid who served the late King of Balbadd, my father. She was beautiful you know? And my father was a wise man. I like to hear his advices and learn from him."

But then he remembered. "And my...half brothers..."

Frankly, he didn't have many great memories regarding them. But he remember of those days they would drag him to see the garden, sky and sea—places they loved and speak dearly of.

But those days were long gone.

They had somehow evolved to became the tyrants who don't even know how to be a good king.

"Um..maybe we shouldn't talk about it anyway."

Shirou blinked at his statement, utterly confused but he didn't press the matter anymore. "Well, okay. Whatever you say."

Alibaba thanked him as they walked out of the border, entering to the forest. "Nah, how's your training going on?"

Shirou laughed awkwardly. "Ah..um. Not bad..I think."

Shirou, as strange as it is, asked him to teach him on how to do a Djinn Equip since that one time he accidentally make a fish fly off the sea and his sword changed into two different swords—one white and one black. It stayed like that for a whole five minutes before disappearing into blue particles. That happened in the port, around four days ago.

Alibaba had successfully materialized the blade of Amon before, on his several first try. A black greatsword that look so.._cool_, to put it simply—even if it is actually **wrong**, as Amon is a fire-based Djinn, and it is FREAKING **_HOT_ **.

Shirou's Djinn Weapon looks awesome, with all the detail, distinct appearance and what-not; but it is practically useless as Shirou himself is not aware of how to use one and how did he even materialize them.

Alibaba said to compact his magoi on his weapon and it will do as long as you know it's name.

But Shirou can't use it no matter how many times he try or how loud he cried Niyet's name. The djinn wouldn't respond, as if it's not his name.

—and that, that was a possibility Alibaba had come as a theory. That "Niyet" was not it's real name, but it's what everyone believe in. Everyone know him as "Niyet" and nothing else. They believe that "Niyet" was his name, and thus the one who conquered him didn't know about his real name and won't be able to use his ower until they did.

Now, now, that is one tricky Djinn. Alibaba feel lucky that he got a Djinn that is known to him.

Alibaba slapped on his shoulder. "Still stuck, you mean? It's alright, Shirou. Take it easy."

But in the other note, Alibaba is glad Shirou hadn't master his Djinn.

...it will be extremely inconvenient if Shirou changed his clothes into polka-dot pink every other day.

(_And he wonder, where did Shirou's killing intent and THAT put on this hardworking and honest man._)

(_It's unbelieveable. Things one will do to satisfy their faith._)

"Yes, you are right. Thanks." He smiled brightly.

"It's my pleasure to help a friend."

He will never forget this smile. In case Shirou forgot how to do one and he fall for his own faith.

(_In case Alibaba failed to save him._)

At first, he want to forget everything related to that...one time, but he can't. His mind is still stuck in replaying it everytime he didn't want to think about anything.

...thus he choose to keep Shirou from **_falling_**.

(_In case everything went downhill._)

He hope for time to freeze, he will cerish the very moment their eyes meet and the sound of their giggles echoed troughout the trees, bringing a warm, pleasant feeling with them.

He hope the time will stop and he don't need to lose anyone to the unpredictable future.

(_Stay safe._)

"And, hey, you feel like a family!"

(_Stay safe._)

"Do I?"

(_I pray for you—_) "You do!"

(** _—stay safe._ **)

.

Because Alibaba didn't want to _run _anymore. He will protect. He will keep. He will accept everything as it is.

Because he was the one they want him to be.

Because he was the one he himself want him to be.

Because to forget isn't hard.

Alibaba smiled—"If only the time could freeze."

"Eh, what did you just say?"

"No. Nothing."

(_A friend. A honest one._)

.

.

They were even more similiar than they ever think.

.

trivia:

congelati is Italian for "freeze"


	15. viii - masque

**viii - masque**

.

Alibaba was the type of person who will likely run from his problems—even avoiding it entirely as is happened. He was a prince who ran from his beloved country as it went downhill and broken more than it should have been.

Balbadd had always have problem with bandits and criminality on it's ground. But nobody would ever think that a prince will side with a bandit troupe.

And that's exactly what he explained to Aladdin.

(_I am not a perfect person you might think of me to be.)_

Aladdin, as accepting as he is, just smiled the best smile he can. "I know."

The Fog Troupe's plan on robbing a noble house was executed quite successfully—only if you exclude the fact that Alibaba opened his mask in public and he met Aladdin. Something he didn't think will happen this early.

But sooner or later, he will need to talk about this to Aladdin.

He need to explain before Aladdin choose what he want to do.

"I've killed and robbed."

(_I am not entirely good person._)

"I know."

Alibaba didn't want Aladdin to be disappointed. He was a kind boy, a lovely magician, he didn't need to be associated in him—runaway prince that had took a path of revenge. Aladdin was a pure boy that didn't need to be a friend with a dirty person like him.

"I've betrayed and run "

(_Shouldn't you be afraid of me?_)

"I know."

(_So, why?_)

Alibaba is a pretender with quite the look and luck. Lucky _enough_ for him to be able to conquer a dungeon with a random boy that turned out to be a Magi. Lucky _enough_ to make it back alive and could travel back to his hometown. Lucky _enough_ to found his family once again and became a leader of bandits.

_Lucky_ enough to be the son of a king—something that actually start **everything**.

(_...if only I am not the prince, what will became of me?_)

Those blue eyes stared deeply at his yellow ones, not judging nor prying. It made him feel bad of himself.

(_He. A liar. How could one became a fair king, loved by his citizen._)

(_He. A runaway. How could one became a good example, followed by his country._)

(_He. A bandit. How could one—_)

He had many reasons. **_Doubts_ **.

"Why do you choose me?"

A gentle smile appeared in understanding—Aladdin still believed in him.

"Because now I know."

Of the words hidden behind those lines.

Of a fear hidden beneath his mask.

Of many feeling hidden from the world, _far_ inside of his little heart.

(_You could choose a friend far better than myself._)

And Morgiana, the fanalis who kidnapped him tonight, could only shake her head. "Now that we know, do not make us afraid more than this, Alibaba-san."

He smiled helplessly. "I can't win over you."

(_The things that left unsaid, the feeling that left inside—_)

And the building shook as the Troupe attacked, intent to get their leader back and rob some filthy rich people. The three of them promptly go in action.

But before it—"I am glad I've ever met you."

Well, it's true.

.

trivia:

masque means "mask" in french

the dialogue is really scarce, sorry


End file.
